True Warrior
by Serenitize
Summary: Discover the short story life of a sulky kit and how he survives with a TRUE warrior. Humorous and adventure. Can you help them? Submit YOUR ideas of a prophecy and see what it's like to be a TRUE warrior. Review, please.
1. Author Note & Info

Hi! For this story, it's going to be about different 'short stories', or adventures that consist of YOU,

an imaginative character, which you could think as pretty much anyone, with a kit tagging along.

Imagine YOUR Prophecy, your character...will get an opportunity to experience the short story life.

**Below** is info. on how you can get started!

_Create a Prophecy_

_First: Write a four sentenced prophecy about something destined to happen. (Come on, it's a prophecy)  
>Describe anything about what's going to happen .<em>

_" First sentenceL Prophecyyyyyy."_

_" Second sentence: Prophecyyyyy."_

_"Third sentence."_

_"Fourth sentence."_

_"It means..._

_Time Prophecy happened: Past, Present, Future..._

_Where and Whom will to Happen:_

Then below, state the meaning of your Prophecy (Or PM the author if you want to keep your Prophecy a secret). If you're anonymous, please state your name, too. 

_Optional: Below is your ticket to your prophecy's hero. (Only one character per prophecy.)_

_Create your Hero_

If you create a Prophecy, then won't you need a hero? Below is the info. that you'll need to be filling out.

Name:

Personality:

Age:

Rank:

Age when Prophecy starts:

Clan:

Gender:

Description: (Of Prophecy, of appearance...)

Other:

Hope you'll like it, and enjoy!

For your information, this

Thanks..


	2. Create a Prophecy

On more details on how **YOU** can **CREATE YOUR PROPHECY**, please go to the 'Author' chapter.

Thanks.

* * *

><p>Create a Prophecy<p>

Will you forgive me if this prophecy is unknown to others who tell this story, to anxious cats who desperately find a way to stop the predicted prophecy? I guess not.

And so the Prophecy travel far before it is told...not even to the cat clan in which it will happen.

_"**Many of your kind have survived the Great Fall..." **_

You: What's the Great Fall?

Prophecy Teller: Shush. Listen closely.

_**"And since your kind has, it is miraculous that you have done so.**_

_**However, there will come a time in which you will experience the worst,**_

_**but you will have to be prepared for it. It will happen the last and only time.**_

_**Your kind will follow those who come after..." *Whispering point***_

_"**What...What in the Unknown's name is the Prophecy?"**_

_**It shall be told over again to those who hear it...**_

You: What? I didn't get it...

Kit: It's a Prophecy. *sigh*

You: I wish he'd explain clearer, though.

Kit: So now you're the destined one? *boring expression*

You: So what do I do? *frantic motions*

Kit: Just find someone who has the same spirit of that old...Prophecy Teller.

You: And...

Kit: Tell them what he told you and do what he acted as.

You: He died.

Kit: ...

You: Oh no. If he left when he was telling the prophecy, then...*frantic motions*  
>Will I go to Starclan? Where would I go?<p>

Kit: You aren't supposed to go anywhere. Didn't...didn't the guy just pretend?

You: *bored expression* No.

Kit: Okay; this prophecy isn't taking us anywhere. *Blinks eye and stares*

You: What are you doing?

Kit: It's called 'using your Peripherals'. Try seeing stuff.

The kit tried desperately to see from the border of his eye, but it didn't work.

You: Okay? You're freaking me out.

Kit: Just...do it.

You: Now what are you? Nike logo?

Kit: *blinks*

You: Come on. You can't 'see' the Prophecy like that. It just doesn't work that way...

They then padded from the woods to the Thunderclan Territory.

When the two had arrived back at the camp, they found themelves fresh-kill, then started  
>munching on the prey.<p> 


	3. Unmistakable

**Unmistakable**

You and the kit are wandering upon a forest to catch food; no patrol, no nothing. And suddenly...you freeze.

Not only because it's cold and all the hairs on you stand up, but because you hear a not-so-comfortable noise.

The kit stands there, puzzled.

It's obvious, it's a growl. From an unpredictable creature.

Suddenly, you sense movement, and a brown silhouette in front of you outlines ENOURMOUSLY huge red eyes. Of evil and darkness. The figure stands out and with two heavy paws, it stand up on its back two paws.

Your eyes grow immensely huge, obviously of fear and frightened. You stand still, along with the kit.

You: *whispering and talking to your right side where the kit is.* don't move.

Kit: What?

The small kit stirs, and doesn't know what's happening. He looks around, subconsciously, and then sees movement.

Kit: *Unreadable shocked expression* Hush...

You: *tensed* we'll try to get out as soon as possible, but.

Kit: *Crouches down and whispers* you're a Warrior, aren't you supposed to attack and defend your clan?

You: Um. Not in that kind of way. Now go.

You suddenly jut back to your senses.

Creature: UGHH! WHAT ARE YOU? WHERE ARE YOU, LITTLE CREATURES? *Growls*

You: Go. Now.

Kit: *yelps and runs around in a circle*

Creature: ARGHH. You-I can see you.

With one massive paw, the great creature picks up something-it was the kit.

Kit: *screams*

Creature: . YOU?

The creature said with such ferocity, the kit just froze there.

You: Let go!

Creature: *Puzzled expression*

You: *fretting around*

Creature: What is this? Some kind of time play? *shakes the kit up and down*

You glance at the bear and the kit, up and down. The creature is too puzzled to notice you; he's  
>too busy shaking the kit up and down. If it could have any expression, it probably would be first-time puzzlement.<p>

The kit's too shocked to move, so it looked like it went into a coma.

You: *attacks creature's legs*

The creature suddenly paws out of its den, revealing it as a Great Brown Bear. You scramble into a bush.

Kit: *frozen expression*

Creature: Where are you? I'm going to keep this slave piece for now; I DON"T CARE who you are! *He looks around*

You scramble up a tree where he is, fear and panic settling into you. His back is facing you.

You: *thinking I'm crazy*

You scramble on his back, biting his thick fur as hard as you can, holding on to him, and he immediately howls.

Great Bear: ARGGHH! GET OFF!

You: NEVER!

Kit: *In shock*

You then nip his ear, clinging on to your life, as he scrambles. The Great Bear flings himself on the pavement, twists his head and growls.  
>His face is photographed in your mind, and he roars into his back. You're stunned by the force, but then, you pull out your sharp objects to defend yourself.<p>

Bear:* In pain*

Blood is then on your skin, but you don't stop. You tear at his claws when he uses paw he's holding the Kit to claw at you, but he doesn't let go.

He's now on all four paws, and you're dangerously riding on the bear.

Bear: *Gallop*

You: AGHHHH!

Bear: *Nose grunts*

You then hear him crash to the ground.

Then again, you heave with your last amount of strength and constantly scrape at his paw.

You: Give...me...back...Kit... *Gasping*

You both fall on the floor, dangerously blanking out for a while...

Time passes, and you don't know where you are...until you wake up being dragged.

You: *blinks* Where am I? Starclan?

A gruff voice replies with a no. It belongs to a good friend of mine, Arrowtail.

Arrowtail: Rest for now. We'll get back to camp soon.

He was holding you in his mouth, so his voice was muffled.

Finally you arrive back at Thunderclan, your home. It's beckoning with warriors, and you smell the fresh tint of pine, fresh-kill, and trees. A warm feeling suddenly blankets over you, as if you have been in Paradise for the whole day, but you haven't.

You're covered in bruises, scratches, and pain. Drenched with tired, you manage to sleep again, still confused and unknown about the last few times you had done something outrageous-and with whom.


	4. New Fall

**About the Prophecy**

Kit: What do you think the Great Fall is- *munch* anyways?

You: I don't know. Maybe a Great Waterfall? Or something similar to that.

Kit: Or...*acts like a zombie* A tidal wave of GUMMY BEARS, falling down on you.  
>Aghhhhh!*crazy mode* It suddenly lurks out of its gummy home and reaches down-<p>

You: *interrupts* Haha. *stops abruptly in a bored expression.* Very funny.

Kit: When do you think the Prophecy's going to start? *continues and chews food*

You: The Dawn of Time. Hmmm. Why do you like asking so many questions?

Kit: *folds arms* what are YOU doing? Nothing at all, really. Just wrinkling your nose.

You: Yeah...

It was true; you were wrinkling your nose.

You: I smell sulfur...

Kit: Umm...

You: *grossed out expression* I'm...getting out of here.

Kit: What? Wait...

The figures ran out of the creek, dropping their food and abandoning them.


	5. Secrets

**Secrets: The Comfort Life  
><strong>

_From what time did Clan Territory track to? How did the cats there survive at first, and how did they do it?_

_Were there even worse ways some of the clans had survived? Had some of them followed the pawsteps of the worst?_

You: *shiver*

Kit: It's not scary, you. *squints at you*

You: Hmmm.

Kit: And please stop asking questions, narrator. *dry voice*

Momentarily silence.

_Changes. Those that caused destruction among all. But let's start with Roadcall._

_He was, and will always be remembered as our clan 'supervisor'; better known now_

_as some type of deputy. Not only did he serve the leader, but gave advice to the whole clan._

Kit: What does that have to do with anything? Thunderpath, deputy...

You:...

Kit: So you're saying...*wide eyed* you're saying that our before-deputy  
><em>created<em> the thunderpaths?

You: Of course not! At least, that wouldn't be reasonable.

_Although he was verve, he was afraid to use his power. He didn't want the responsibility_

_to influence others into doing horrible things. So he..._

Kit: *cough, cough* Hehemm.

You: Don't disturb.

Kit: He created Starclan.

You.: ...Right. First, Starclan happening is a good thing. Second,  
>Starclan was not created, it was foreseen as a vision to our ancestors.<p>

Kit: Um. Okay. Can't. Deal. With. You. Blabbering. Just get on with the story, would you?

_He made a promise that he would find a solution for the clan to prosper. But he didn't. He left the clan._

_And became a Kittypet._

_Why are there so many twolegs today, living in what-used-to be Thunderclan? The_

_secret meaning of our beliefs against kittypets traces back to what we knew as our leader._

_Our clan was betrayed by Roadcall; all the hatred and hurt resembles the betrayal. He chose_

_the comfort life, decided to throw down the Warrior Code, and in doing so, he treasoned all his beliefs,_

_his clan family, his past life, and all that hurt and tore his clan. When he approached the twolegs, he wasn't_

_the 'guidance' anymore: he was a traitor._

You and Kit: *staring intensely at narrator*

You: Woah. That's deep.

Kit: *speechless* I don't get it.

You: I can't believe it! *gasp* He became an outlaw!

Kit: Wait, what?

You: Roadcall, the before-deputy...

**REMINDER: You don't have to read on if you understood the above. It just wastes time. Trust me.**

Kit: *approaches* Will you please tell me  
>what happened? It's marked as history!<p>

You: *pauses* Oh fine...

Kit: *listens*

You : *silence*

Kit: Get on with the story already!

You: A please? Do I hear a _pretty _please, eh?

Kit: *glumly replies* Hmm. Pretty please?

You : Let me consider...

Awkward moment.

You: Fine.

Kit: Yes! I knew you would say yes! You're the best!

You: *clears throat* Okay; so there was a cat: Roadcall. He was, a long time ago, our deputy.  
>He was very important...<p>

Kit: I think I already heard that part. What I don't get is what he did  
>that made everyone so upset.<p>

You: *thinks of rephrasing the sentence*He didn't want to make any more decisions, so he left.

Kit: What? *confused* But he did come back, right?

You. No.

Kit: -no reply-

You give in all the little details, trying to make the story as suspenseful and great it could be.  
>Finally you finish your story, and the kit is open-jawed.<p>

Kit: That's horrible.

You: I know.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>o...How'd you like _this _short story? The ending wasn't that great, I'll admit, but you do  
>have your thoughts on this story, right?<p>

Feel free to drop in a _review_! Any suggestions about the **next **short story, characters, plot...I'm all ears.  
><em><br>_Also, _Create a Prophecy_-details are on the Author's Note page of the story.

It was challenging to think of this short story's(chapter) plot; it took awhile.  
>But it's here now; do you think I should mention this chapter in other short shories? You <em>can<em> suggest.

Thanks.

~Serenitize


End file.
